Released
by mysterywriter012
Summary: Cain returns to the Resistance Camp Site to free Zero from his suit. Cain has a plan for Zero, but wants to be sure Zero won't figure it out. Could be considered a slash if you squint. Prequel to: Request


Cain urged his white stallion to move forward, and to trudge through the tall brush. The horse protested a first, but a firm kick from Cain in its side made it change its mind.

It had been months since Cain was last at the resistance fighters camp site. Almost all the supplies that they had kept there were gone. The place was nearly empty, except for one last thing. That one last thing belonged to Wyatt Cain.

It was a tin suit, and inside of it was the imprisoned longcoat, Zero.

Cain had told Zero he would come back for him in a few days if they defeated Azkadellia, but after further thought Cain decided that a few days wasn't enough. A few days wouldn't pay for all those lives Zero had taken and helped destroy.

As Cain approached the barren campgrounds, he recognized the suit almost immediately. Cain smiled to himself. This was going to be fun. Not only was Zero probably halfway to being dead, but he was really going to take this opportunity to mess with Zero's mind.

Cain dismounted his horse, and it immediately began to munch on the ferns that were on the ground. Cain took slow steps to approach the suit, taking pride in the suspense that the trapped Zero was probably feeling.

He could imagine the look on Zero's face as he saw Cain approach. Relief, maybe. But also it could have been fear. Fear that Cain would do something to Zero, since the two of them were in the middle of the woods…alone.

Cain stopped infront of the suit, and saw Zero's face. Just like Cain expected, Zero's eyes seemed to shift in somewhat fear. Cain smirked to himself, before grasping firmly onto the handle.

He gave the suit a strong tug, and the door screeched open. Cain stepped back, and watched as Zero fell to the ground. He was terribly disheveled, and Cain's smirk grew to a wicked smile.

Cain told Jeb he wouldn't kill Zero, but he could always have some form of his own fun with him.

Zero's eyes looked up to meet Cain's icy blue ones. Zero felt a slight shiver go up his spine as the Tin Man continued to stare down hard at him.

"It's about time you showed up," Zero hissed, before flipping the stray hair out of his face. Cain leaned down and grabbed Zero under his arm, before yanking Zero to his feet.

"You know…there is a difference between three months and eight years Zero. Guess that really does make me more of a man than you. Eight Years in a suit and I'm still running around. Look at what a few months did to you…" Cain paused and released his hold on Zero.

Zero struggled to stand up, and he felt his knees give out.

Cain quickly grabbed Zero under his arm, before he hit the ground. He lifted Zero back onto his feet, pulling the other man's face close to his.

Zero cringed at the feel of Cain's breath on his face. It was an uncomfortable feel. Zero watched as Cain's hand traveled to Cain's hip, and pushed back his tan trench coat. Cain placed his hand on his gun, before taking it out of its holster.

Cain slowly brought the gun up in-between his face and Zero's. Cain placed the tip of the gun on Zero's jaw. "One wrong move…and I'll blow off your jaw…" Cain said, with a somewhat snarl.

Cain moved Zero so he was in-front of him, and they walked back towards Cain's horse. Zero rolled his eyes. "You came alone? That's dumb…" Zero stated. Cain pressed his gun underneath Zero's chin again, and brought his face so he could whisper in Zero's ear.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Cain questioned, his hot breath on Zero's ear and neck. Zero held back a chuckle. Since when did Wyatt Cain act so badass?

It was then that Cain shoved Zero to the ground again, and Zero groaned. "Seriously, as if putting me in a suit for that long wasn't good enough for you?" Zero questioned.

Zero looked up to see that Cain had a rope in his hands. Zero didn't know, nor care where Cain got it from. The thing that scared Zero the most was the look in Cain's eyes. It was a look the Zero couldn't explain, but it clearly wasn't good.

Cain clenched the rope tight, and he knelt down next to Zero. He roughly began to tie Zero's wrists together, giving Zero several brush burns.

"A few months is…nothing compared to what you deserve. It wasn't just my life you destroyed…you destroyed the lives of all these people…" Cain snapped. He finished tying the ropes, and lifted Zero to his feet again.

Cain pushed Zero towards the horse. "Get your butt on that horse…" Cain growled. Zero turned to look back at Cain. "My hands are tied," Zero stated, dumbfounded. Cain rolled his eyes. "Not my problem…" he said, before shoving Zero again.

It took about ten minutes, but Zero had eventually gotten himself onto the horse…somewhat awkwardly.

Cain followed Zero, taking his place directly behind him.

Zero was completely uncomfortable with the contact, and Cain could tell. A small smirk appeared on Cain's face. "Something wrong…Zero?" Cain asked. Cain reached around Zero and took the reins in his hands.

"You know how this looks?" Zero asked. "Hmm…it looks like a tin man taking a prisoner to where he belongs in Central City prison…" Cain stated.

"Really? Do you take all of your prisoners like this?" Zero inquired.

Cain leaned forward, smirking. "No…just you…" he whispered roughly into Zero's ear.

Zero shivered slightly. What was Cain doing?

Cain smiled at Zero's reaction. This is what he wanted. He wanted to confuse and creep out Zero. He wanted Zero to not know what Cain was really thinking. Cain had a plan for Zero, and he couldn't wait to put it into motion.

"You know Zero…I have a feeling you are going to be…very popular in prison…" Cain stated, before snapping the reins.


End file.
